Where Legends Dare
by helljumper36
Summary: 5 years after the Aparoid Invasion, a Cerinian battlecruiser is found. And there is a survivor. Finally, a link to Krystal's past. As the CDF, StarFox, StarWolf and Team Legend battle it out with the Venomians, Krystal probes her comrade for info. But the other vixen's agenda maybe more deadly than anything they've ever seen. (Based on StarFox: Event Horizon with ideas from Marvel)
1. A New War to Fight

**Chapter 1**

** A New war to fight**

** Presidential Palace, Corneria. Five years after Aparoid Incident**

The President's face flashed on screen. "Hello my fellow Cornerians. Today I am given an opportunty to shed light on the situation arising around the Cerinian ship found this week."

Admiral Peppy Hare stood behind the cameraman. In the last week, a ship, identified to be one of Cerinian descent, had been found near Katina, the battleground of the last war. General Pepper himself had gone out there with the entire fleet to assess it. Krystal, the only Cerinian ever to escape the planet's ruthless destruction, had also gone out. Not to mention Pepper's granddaughter Fay Collie, trusted squadron commander Bill Grey and Peppy's own daughter, AI tech, Lucy Hare.

The fleet had arrived. Counter-strike teams blasted their way inside.

And found something.

One survivor.

A Cerinian.

A vixen.

Interrogation of her, revealed that the Venomian Remnant had turned into an Empire, and had chased her ship across the galaxy to Katina. Peppy feared what this could mean. Corneria had dumped thousands of troops onto Katina when the Aparoids had attacked. Their fleet was relatively unharmed, but could it stop the heavy onlsaught of the whole Venom fleet?

But a bigger problem: Noone had heard any news from Team Star Fox in all these years. Star Wolf was still on Corneria. Chang and Nebula had signed on as PMCs. But Peppy's go-to guys were missing. And noone knew what was going on.

"Thank you for your time, my fellow Cornerians. One thing is for cetrain. If the Venomian Empire crosses the Katina embargo line, they will have declared war on Corneria and all her colonies. And we will have no choice, but to retaliate with a full nuclear strike."

**X**

** X**

_**C.S.S. Wilsonheath**_**, in orbit around Katina**

Krystal sat across from the other blue vixen. Two Cornerian marines stood to her side. Fay Collie stood behind her. The vixen was wearing a very traditional blue dress. It had a hood that covered her face.

She spoke.

"You are not one of them. Not one of these, 'Cornerians', yet you fight for them. Why?"

Krystal swallowed as memories she had pushed down deep resurfaced. "I was once a young vixen looking for answers. A Cornerian brought me back with him. I made a lot of friends. BUt enough about me. You. I need to know about you."

"Tell these swine to go. And I will tell you everything, my dear."

Fay growled slightly. Krystal held up a hand and twirled it. The marines and Fay walked out.

The other Cerinian threw back the hood. She had flowing, long blue hair, in contrary to Krystal's cropped, just-over-military-regs style. A band with a single blue diamond in the center was around her forehead. Thick, black marks framed each eye. Her face was terribly scarred.

"I've known you were one of us since I saw you strolling the hallways of this Krazoa-forsaken ship."

Krystal sat up. "Us? You mean, there's more survivors?"

"One other my dear. His name is Randorn. He is a Krazoa priest. He once led our people. Before the Great Scorching."

"Great Scorching?"

"Yes. Many believe the planet was vaporized. But it is not so. A great ray of heat blasted the planet. Millions died, but," the vixen lifted her and looked Krystal in the eye, "you can help restart our race."

Krystal's heart started to pound. "W-what's your name, ma'am."

"My name is Falyf. I am a disciple of the Krazoa order."

Krystal pressed a button and the marines reentered. "Thank you. I'll consider your offer. Please let these gentlemen take you to your cell."

Falyf stood as the marines put cuffs on her. "Don't think too long on it. Now is our age, my dear. Our time...to rule!"

Krystal nodded and left the room.

**The Bridge of the **_**C.S.S. Wilsonheath**_

General Daniel Pepper stood in the classic soldier's at ease position. This, he had publicly announced, was to be his last mission. Then, command of the entier Cornerian Military (CDF, MEF, Fleet, Pilot Corps) would be turned over to Admiral Peppy Hare.

Pepper turned to face the creator of the footsteps he heard. Krystal handed him a recording chip. "Thank you Flight Lieutenant."

Krystal stood next to him. "You know, if the Venomians do cross the Embargo Line, you should let Fay go out. She's a great pilot and would do pretty good in a dog-fight. No pun intended, sir."

Pepper smirked. "I'll consider it. She would do fairly well, with you and Bill to look after her."

"With all due respect, it'll just be me, sir. Bill has Genocide Squadron, remember?" 

Pepper forwned. "Ah...yes."

"Sir!" A Navy tech looked up from a view screen. "Venomian craft and lots of 'em!"

Pepper looked out the window and saw the enemy fleet appraching the Embargo Line. "Looks like you'll get your wish Krystal. Scramble the fighters!"

"Yes sir!" The tech snapped a salute and pressed the alarm button.

Pepper and the rest of the bridge crew put on flak vests and helmets. The general lowered his blast shield. "Sound General Quarters."

"General Quarters, sir!"

** Fighter Bay**

Bill Grey lept into his AL4 Bottlenose fighter, _Marauder_. He watched Fay Collie and Rilkey Grizz board their JMU-05 Gunship. "Hey! Who gave you two rookies clearance to fly?"

Fay lowered her goggles. "General Pepper." The ramp hissed shut behind her.

Bill looked at Krystal getting into her AL5. "Look after 'em, Krys."

"Already ordered to."

Bill looked at the second-in-command of his squadron, Flight Lieutenant Second Class Cassey Pinscher. She smirked thorugh her scarred face. Muscles rippled underneath her flight suit. "Anyone ever tell you you're over-protective?"

"Anyone tell you you look like a dude?"

"Love you too, honey."

"Yep." Bill fired up his fighter. "Genocide Sqaudron, sound off."

"Berserker, ready." Cassey.

"Assassin, ready."

"Hellspawn, ready."

"Murderer, ready."

"Terrorist, ready."

"Spectre, ready."

"Fury, ready."

"Slaughterer, ready."

"And, Marauder, ready." Bill put on his flight helmet. "Launching all ships in four..."

"...3..."

"...2..."

"...One! Go! Go! Go!"

All the ships in the bay shot out and joined fighters and gunships from the other cruisers. Fay barked in joy. She looked at her gunner, Rilkey Grizz. "Ready?"

"Yep." The bear turned on all their weapon systems. "She's all set for action."

Pepper watched his fighters move to three kilometers off the line. The Venomian ship in front, an Assault Carrier, continued. The Venomians released their fighters and drones.

Polansky stood next to Pepper. "Sir, enemy ships still looking to cross the Embargo Line. God help them if they do."

Pepper nodded at the grim situation. "God help us all."

**X**

** X**

** Presidential Palace**

Richard Rider stood up in front of the meeting. "The Aparoid threat is gone. Ladies and gentlemen, I believe the galaxy of Lylat is clean."

A delegate frowned. "Katina is fucked over. Cerinia is gone. We're on the verge of a war and strapped for cash. If this clean, then I would hate to see your version of dirty."

Peppy Hare stood as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Peppy, it's started."

The admiral was shocked. "They crossed the Embargo Line?"

"In about five seconds they will. And we'll be at war."

Peppy swore. "Are your troops all set?"

"Every fighter we've got is out there. Polansky just sent a warning signal."

"Let us hope they heed it."

"Nope. Just got a response. They will continue and warn _us_ to get out of their way."

"What needs to happen?"

"We need to get Wolf and his boys scrambled and upstairs now. And we need to contact Fox."

"Nobody knows where he is."

"Just contact him."

"Right."

"Oh, and, uh, it happened."

Peppy turned off the phone and threw it on the table. "Mr. President, we're at war."

The delegate, Johnson, smiled. "Care to rephrase your statement, Mr. Rider?"

**X**

** X**

** Colony G, Fichina**

Fox J. McCloud Jr sipped from his coffee. Life on Fichina was rough. But he much prefered this life than one susceptable to failure. Faded with the rest fo his team to a life of peace.

With a new member of the group, too. Fara Phoenix, an old friend of Fox's and an accomplished pilot, had moved to Fichina prior to the Aparoid invasion. He immediately sought her out, hoping his old pal would fill the gap Krystal had left in his life.

Miyu Lynx looked up from her desk. "New call on the holophone."

"Patch it through." Fox sat up in his recliner. He was startled as Peppy Hare's face appeared.

"Peppy?"

The old hare smiled. "Fox, we need you again."

"Peppy, I'm done with that life. I failed."

"Fox, we all fail. I wanted to save Katina too. Noone could've done better than you."

"I'm not coming back. What, now you need someone to protect the President?"

"No, more like fight off an entire Venomian assault."

Fox's eyebrows raised. "Venomian Remnant?"

"It's an empire now."

"Who leads it?"

"That's also a problem. But not our worst. We found a Cerinian battlecruiser, you know, Krystal's people?"

Fox nodded. "Krystal, how is she?"

"Fine, just fine. But we found a survivor. A real Cerinian vixen survivor."

"Krystal wasn't real enough for you?"

"Jesus, Fox, drop the issue of Krystal!" Peppy wiped sweat from his brow. "The thing is, Corneria can't stop Venom on it's own. We need you again, Fox. Can you be that go-to guy for us again?"

Fox sat back. There was an awful amount of things to consider. He didn't want to fail again...

"Can do it again, Fox?"

Fox stood up. "Yes Peppy, I can."

He watched Falco come in the door. "Prepare the Great Fox."

The pheasant grumbled. "I just went out there."

Fox turned off the holophone and opened his closet door. Inside, was an outfit. The silver jacket with the olive drab jumpsuit beneath. A leather belt with the symbol of the fabled team on a silver buckle. He lifted it from the hook and blew the dust off the jacket.

Fox stepped into the cold. The Great Fox was in front of the house. He stepped up the ramp, which closed behind him. He took the elevator to the bridge. The rest of the team was already dressed and at their stations. Falco. smiled at him. "Light speed, captain?"

Fox sat down in his bridge chair. "No Falco. Corneria needs us. Prepare for: Ludicrous Speed!"

The reactor fired up. The various speed generators charged.

And the ship shot away into the darkness of space.

**X**

** X**

** Cafe de Amarillo, Presidential City, Corneria**

The football game on the cafe tv was dissolved as a picture of the President appeared. "Hello my fellow Cornerians."

"As you know, the Cerinian ship was found by our fleet. It was sucessfully contained by our forces and the lone survivor was asissted off the construct. But this morning, we were told that the Venomian Empire has been coming closer to us."

The President rose form his desk and removed his glasses. "It pains me to admit, my fellow Cornerians, that we are at war with the Venomian Empire."

A surprised gasp arose from the group of civilians. A fox sat in a booth, staring at the table. He wore a blue cloak over black armor with it's hood up. A gray muzzle portruded from under the hood.

"Where's the fleet?"

An orange fox in sunglasses and a trench coat tapped a finger on the table. "Near Katina. Don't worry. I said I'd get you there and I will."

The hooded fox stood and slammed his fist into the table. "You better not be playing me McCloud! If you are, I swear, you'll never want to see space again!"

The fox in sunglasses smiled. "Just get me my money, and I'll get you your friend."

The hooded one sat back down and nodded.

_Suspense! Suspense! Suspense!_


	2. Embargo Line Battle

**Chapter 2**

** Embargo Line Battle**

Krystal opened fire on the Venomian ships. One of her missiles impacted on the side of a freighter. She swerved around Invader fighters and drones.

Bill Grey and Genocide Sqaudron began their attack run. "General, opposition seems to be light. There's Invader-II fighters and Bandit drones. Are our frigates and cruisers going to fire on the freighters and carriers?"

"Affirmative Captain. Proceed with the mission."

"Hellspawn", a tough female leopard with tribal tattoos covering her biceps, opened her comm. "Marauder, are we gonna rock heads or what?"

Bill smiled. "Roger that, Hellspawn. Berserker, move in."

"Spectre", a small, black-furred wolf retorted. "Peep you have a crush on Cassey."

"Terrorist", a tall lizard answered for the squadron commander. "You peep everything."

"Fury", a vixen with fire-colored fur fired twice into the enemy. "Yee-haw! These lizards ain't got nothin' on us. Sorry Terrorist."

"No offense taken."

Bill opened up on the Bandit drones surounding "Assassin", a salamander with three scars across his face. "Thanks Marauder."

"No problemo, amigo. I enjoy it." Bill barrel-rolled and sped towards the core of the Venom fleet. "They're portecting something. Look for it."

A Venom interceptor came up behind Spectre. The flak lasers pounded their way towards his AL4. The short wolf evaded many of them, but was hit. "I'm hit! I'm going - "

His fighter exploded. Bill winced. He had seen plenty of pilots juiced, but having a close friend blown up was the worst. He swerved a Bandit drone and fired a shrapnel missile into a cluster of Invaders. The needle-point fighter was swift and agile. That's why he liked it.

Fay Collie and Rilkey Grizz were getting lucky. Their multipulse lasers had scored dozens of hits. Fay looked at Genocide Squadron heading into the mass of the Venomian ships. "Let's follow them!"

Rilkey shrugged. "I don't know Fay. They're experts, we aren't."

"Come on! This thing can take twice the punishment those fighters can!"

"Oh. alright." The bear pointed to an enemy assault cruiser.

Fay looked in awe as the ship fired on a cruiser, shredding it with plasma. "We can't waste time!" The gunship pulled away towards Bill Grey.

Krystal saw them out of the corner of her eye. She cursed. Pepper would be pissed. "Johnson, can you take care of things until I get back?"

"Would love too."

"Thanks." Krystal zipped forward towards the JMU-5. Invader-IIs came up behind her. She ignored them and continued on her path towards the center of the enemy fleet.

Rilkey saw Krystal coimng towards them. "Oh, uh, Fay? We have some superior company."

Fay looked at Krystal's fighter being swarmed. "Don't sit there! Give her some covering fire!"

Rilkey opened up with the haywire missiles. They, true to their name, went everywhere for a few seconds before locking on to the Invaders' exhaust trails and blowing the Venom craft to hell.

Krystal grimaced. The kids always wanted glory. But where they were headed was the morgue. She raced after them.

Bill smiled as he nailed another Invader with his flak guns. The flat-shaped fighters were no match for the Bottlenoses. He saw a flash of white as Fay's gunship zipped past him. "Da fuck? Krystal, what the hell is going on?" 

"The kids are following you, Bill." The blue-furred vixen dipped underneath an enemy carrier. "What's at the center of this fleet anyway?" 

"Beats me. Probably their flagship." Bill watched Murderer get hit and spiral out of control. "We're being torn apart. General, permission to pull out?"

"Permission granted. Bill, pull your men out and fill up on ammo and fuel."

**X**

** X**

_**V.S.S. Thunderous Revenge**_**, Zeram-class cruiser and flagship of the Venom Empire**

Colonel Alexander Harrion stood on the bridge. The battle was turning in their favor. Slowly, but surly. His scouts had announced that they found the Cornerian flag ship and boarding crews were on their way there.

The monkey was dressed in a black jacket and hat, very similar to those of the ancient Terran Nazis. His trousers were red and his boots were black leather. Venomian rank symbols sat on his shoulders. A pair of dark sunglasses perched further down his nose.

He smiled at the lizard who captained the boat. "Hell, we'll have this war over in a week."

The bridge crew heard footsteps. A soldier at the door way snapped to attention. Harrion followed suit as he saw who entered. Gisata, empress of the Venomian empire. Beisde her was one of the few survivors of the Aparoid Hive Separation, a jackal named Oda. The cracked appearance was still on her flesh. Her right eye and side of her face had it colored orange and her right arm had green. Two swords were slung across her back. A red scarf that fell to her knees was around her neck. She had a black top with a belt and skin-tight red leather pants leading into boots of the same material and color.

The empress, Gisata, was also an awe-striking sight. Her cobra-like head had it's hood flared. She wore a crimson cape and a black armored jumpsuit. It was mostly black with a silver section leading form the chest to the pelvis. Red trimming lined the collar, crotch and waist. "Colonel, report."

Harrion saluted and nodded to Oda. "Ma'am, we have spotted the Cornerian flagship and boarding craft are heading there as we speak. If our mole does his job right, we should have General Pepper and the Cerinian ship within the next hour."

Gisata looked out the bridge window. "I don't want Pepper. I just want the Cerinian ship and the survivor. Kill everything else."

"With pleasure ma'am." Harrion smiled.

"And make sure that Cerinian fighter pilot is secured. I don't care if you have to paralyze her. Bring her to me."

Harrion smiled even more menacingly.

**X**

** X**

Fay turned to avoid fire. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"You think?" Rilkey shot off another laser. "We're low on fuel and ammo! Let's go!"

Fay nodded. "Krytsal's probably worried sick."

Krystal was worried sick. So, she was relieved when the gunship returned to friendly space. Krystal opened a comm to them. "You guys are in deep shit."

"Yeah, sorry Krys. Don't get your sexy panties in a bunch."

Krystal recoiled. She had momentarily forgotten Fay was a lesbian. "Yeah, yeah, I won't. Just consider yourselves lucky and don't try anymore stunts."

Fay laughed carelessly.

Krystal frowned. The Venomians were winning. Their cruisers and carriers ahd broken through and shredded their fleet.

A voice came over the comm. "All Cornerian forces, fall back to the Wilsonheath."

Krystal responded. "Sir, we can still win this."

"Do it Krystal. Now!"

**X**

** X**

_**C.S.S. Wilsonheath**_

__Pepper looked at the ship's captain, a dog by the name of Nathaniel Shears. His green uniform was in bright contrast to the black flak vest and helmet he wore. "Ideas, captain?"

"None sir."

Menawhile, Falyf looked up from her cell. Explosions had been going on for hours. She felt the presence of the young Cerinian vixen. She was distant, but would be returning soon.

The older Krazoa disciple went up to the bars of her cage. "Guard, could you come here please?"

The guard, a raccoon marine curled his lip in disgust. "Whaddya want, lady?"

"Just, please come here."

The marine huffed and walked over. Falyf grabbed his throat and sent bolts of electricity coursing through his body. The guard collapsed. Falyf giggled and pulled the keys from his belt. "Idiot."

Stepping into the hall, she looked for the fighter bay, eager to find a way back to her ship.

**The Fighter Bay**

Genocide Squadron's first clue that something was happening was when a Venomian boarding craft crashed into the fighter bay, destroying Cassey and Bill's fighters. When fire crews attempted to put out the fire, they were mercilessly gunned down by Venom shock troopers.

Bill slapped another magazine into his blaster. "Christ, how many shock troops are they gonna land?"

In fact, six boarding craft had landed in the bay. There was Venomian blood everywhere, mixed in with that of the Cornerian fire crew. So far, casulties had been light.

Cassey lifted a machine gun she had appropriated from a dead marine. "About a hundred. Happy?"

"Smart-ass." Bill popped up and fired twice at the lizard-like Venomians. Two fell. The dog pilot ducked again. "I hate this sniping game. Wish we could get back in the void and duke it out like men."

Cassey grinned and stood. "Smile!"

The next thing Bill knew, she was on the floor. The sqaudron leader looked at a gaping hole in her chest, spouting blood. "Cassey!"

Assassin stopped him. "She's dead, Bill. Come on, we've gotta warn the General."

Bill looked back at his seocnd-in-command's body as the tall salamander pushed him towards the door. The Venomian shock troops continued to shoot it out with the remaining marines.

They ran up the hall way towards the bridge. They ran in. Bill smartly stood at attention. "Sir! Venomian Shock Troopers have landed in the bay!"

Pepper fet another explosion rock the ship. "Damn! Captain! Change all orders! All fighters, do not return to the_ Wilsonheath_!"

Krystal saw the Venomian boarding craft heading towards the command cruiser. "Fay, follow me!"

"Are you crazy? Did you see what Venom's throwing at that thing?" The collie's voice sounded distressed.

"Yeah, I see it. But we can't let them get General Pepper." Krystal flew her AL5 towards the fighter bay, opening up on the Venom troops still in the bay.

Fay followed her and landed the gunship. Climbing out, she removed her flight goggles and stuffed them into a pocket on her black and white jumpsuit. "Where now?"

Krystal drew her blaster. "The bridge!"

**X**

** X**

** The Bridge**

Pepper, Polansky, Assassin and Bill stood with their hands raised as the Venom Shock Troopers held their weapons at waist level. Pepper smiled at Shears. "So, you're the mole?"

Shears pointed his pistol at the generals. "I served for years at the low level of captain. Nobody even cared that I existed. I haven't increased in rank since I was promoted to captain, eight years ago. Finally, I saw that Corneria was just a corrupt society. I decided to take down the government if it was the last thing I did."

Peper, still wearing his dark glasses so the enemy wouldn't see his eyes move, looked up at the vent above the door. It lifted, and was pulled in. Silently. Moments later, the cybernetic assassin Nebula crawled out and jumped down behind the Venomians. Pepper marveled at her ability to do everything silently.

The blue-skinned cyborg smiled sweetly at the general and tapped a shock troop on the shoulder. He whirled around, startling his teammates. Nebula swung her signature retractable sword once and whistled. The recievers of the guns fell to the ground, severed by her blade.

Shears was the only one with a working weapon. He wheeled on the assassin and fired. Nebula ducked and kicked him in the midriff. The dog fell, flipping over the console. Nebula ushered Pepper, Polansky, Assassin and Bill out the door before throwing a gas grenade in there. Krystal, Rilkey and Fay stopped in front of them. "We've gotta get out of here!"

They ran down to the bay where Fya's gunship was. Pepper stopped them. "The prisoner!"

An AL3 fighter zoomed out and into space. Krystal felt Falyf laughing at them. "She's gone! C'mon! We have to go!"

The cramped gunship flew from the bay and into space. Four green blips showed up on Rilkey's radar. "Reinforcements?"

Four modified Wolfen-X's flew into the battle. One was new. It fired Mauler beams across the darkness. Krystal recognized her boyfriend Panhter Caroso's "Black Rose" by the heavy railgun underneath the cockpit. He flew by, blasting the hard rock sound of "Welcome to the Jungle".

Wolf O'Donnell's Redfang was easily recognizable by it's quite standard appearance. However, it hid a deadly combination of Hyper lasers, a beam cannon, a Nova bomb and a charged laser. And finally, the assassin Leon Powlaski's Rainbow Delta. It had anti-fighter flak weapons and a Leech warhead.

Panther grinned inside his fighter. " 'Ey yo Wolf, whaddya say we uh give these army geeks a hand, eh?"

Krystal smiled and keyed the comm. "You better watch your mouth or you won't get anything tonight!"

"Oh, so scared!"

"Shut that sissy shit off, Caroso!"

Krsytal's jaw dropped at the familiar voice. "Falco?"

The pheasant's Skyclaw flew across her view. "The one and only, baby doll!"

The Great Fox was sitting there. Miyu Lynx's Interceptor flew out. Fara Phoenix's craft of her namesake, with it's giant plasmathrower rail on the bottom.

And an Arwing Mk III, playing the Immigrant song.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, ah, aaaaaaah, ah

We come from the land of the ice and snow,

From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow.

The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands,

To fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming!

On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be the western shore."

Fox McCloud flew his Arwing next to the gunship. "We got the call from Peppy, general. We're here to serve."

Pepper smiled. "Thank God! Fox, Wolf, follow us to the Cerinian battlecruiser. We'll regroup there."

The Arwings and Wolfens formed up and surrounded the gunship. The Invaders were torn to shreds as the formation went towards the captured ship. Pepper relaxed. "Where've you been, Fox?"

"Fichina." Fox fired his lasers into a Bandit drone. "Not a friendly place."

"I'll bet."

The ships landed in the bay only to find a horrific sight. Soldiers and pilots were standing around. A pair of fighters had a tarp draped over them marked "Hospital". Wounded CDF troopers screamed in agony on the ground. Pepper stepped off the gunship. "My God, what happened?"

Amanda Toad and Lucy Hare were kneeling beside a sodier on the ground. Blood bubbled form his mouth and chest. Three bloody slash marks were across his chest. He struggled to speak.

Fox watched Wolf's team escape their craft. Their new member, a grey female wolf with red eyes, long eyelashes and shoulder-length black hair frowned at him. Fox put on his false smile and went over to shake Wolf's hand. "Good to see you again, O'Donnell."

Wolf smirked and the female wolf grinned. "That's bullshit and you know it McCloud."

Fox's smile left his face and his eyes drifted to the girl's legs. She was attractive. Her black and grey jumpsuit and black vest made that apparent enough. "Who's the newbie?"

Wolf put his arm around her and brought her in front of him. "This is my daughter, Kate."

Fox frowned. "Daughter? But, uh, the suspiscion is that you're...uh..."

"Gay?" Wolf chuckled. "You would be right. But this happened before I realized who I was. This happened, say, about nineteen years old? Eighteen?"

Fox nodded. Everyone thought Wolf was gay. Now it was confirmed.

"Fox!" Falco waved him over to the soldier.

Fox nodded to Amanda and Lucy. Katt held up the soldier's head. "Okay. Again. From the top."

The young dog trooper began to speak. "It was...a pair fox's. One grey, one orange. They came attacking. The grey one had a staff...with blue crystals at the ends. The other...had a set of three metal claws...in each hand." He looked down at his chest. "He's the one that got me."

Fox looked closer. "Where did they go?"

"The bridge." The soldier peered at Fox. "The orange one...he looked like you...but older..."

Fox drew his blaster. "O'Donnell, you up for some cat and mouse?"

Wolf drew his customized bayonetted revolver-style blaster. "Always."

Krystal looked at Panther. "You going along?"

The bounty hunter smiled and put a signature black rose in her hair. "Of course."

"Then I'm coming with you."

Falco frowned. "Jesus."

Fox grabbed a machine gun. "We don't have time to argue. Let's get these assholes."

Wolf followed him up the stairs. "You wanna split up?"

"That sounded wrong."

"Christ McCloud. I have no intention of hitting on you. Do you want to split up the group?"

"No." Fox crept around a corner. "If they took out a whole platoon of Cornerian troopers, they're dangerous."

"Of course we are!"

The group wheeled about to face an orange fox with a Star Fox uniform on. He had sunglasses and a huge grin.

Fox grinned back. "I know you're a fan, but you're gonna have to come with us."

Wolf peered closer. "James?"

The fox made fists and several blades shot out from in between his knuckles. "Welcome to hell, O'Donnell!"

Wolf smiled. "Ooo! Shiny." He fired.

The blaster round slammed into the fox's chest. He simply snarled and ran at them. Wolf dropped his weapon and extended his claws form the tips of his fingers. "Get outta here!"

The two enemies met. Metal clashed upon...metal? Fox looked at Wolf's fingers. It looked like metal. Fox pointed backwards. "Go! Go!"

Kate screamed. "What about my dad?"

Fox fired once at the strange other fox and pushed her back. "Wolf can handle himself! We have to find the other enemy!"

Wolf lept at the stranger, who slammed his fist into the back of the grey-furred wolf's head. "Just for old times sake, huh James?"

The fox snarled. "The red-eyed one yours?"

Anger boiled in Wolf's chest. "You leave Kate out of this!"

"Just sayin', O'Donnell." James popped his claws again. "Mine is hanging out with you. That's wierd."

"Trust me, I wouldn't be doing it if I had a choice." Wolf bared his teeth and ran forward.

An unseen force threw him backwards. A grey fox in a blue hood walked out of the shadows with Falyf. "Do not underestimate the power of the Krazoa, Mr. O'Donnell."

Fox looked back just in time to be hit with Wolf's flying body. The trio of enemies came through the door way. He drew his blaster only for it to be snatched away by the thin air. "What the-"

Falyf looked at Krystal. "Come with us my dear. It is the way to life!"

Fox looked at Krystal. "Don't listen to her."

Krystal stared at the three new hostiles.

Wolf stood to his feet. "Krystal, listen to McCloud!"

The blue vixen looked at the hooded gray fox and spoke one word. "Father..."

The fox swept his hood back and stared back at Krystal with glowing blue eyes. "Krystal?"

Kate fired several times at the three intruders. "Party's over!"

The older fox moved his hand to the side in a quick motion, diverting the plasma bolts into the wall. The red-eyed wolf gasped and watched in shock as her pistol was stripped from her hand.

Panther reacted fast. He tossed a grenade from the side at the trio. Only the orange fox saw it and dived on it. "Grenade!"

Fox tackled Krystal just as the grenade blew. The shockwave deafened him. He looked up to see Falco pointing towards an exit and the group trying to get through it. The vulpine tried to crawl towards it. Everything seemed so slow. That must be a side effect of the the blast.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his collar and threw him back into a wall. He slammed against the metal. The orange sunglassed fox was walking towards him, the six metal claws extended. Fox closed his eyes and waited for the strike.

Instead, the stranger picked him up and tossed him through the exit. He landed in the arms of his team.

Fox saw Falco mouthing "Are you alright?"

"I can't hear shit, but other than that, I'm fine."

Falco nodded and helped him up. Fox took a machine gun from Miyu and walked down the hallway. Blood from the Cornerian squads was still on the walls from before. He looked back at Wolf. "Do you want to head back?"

Wolf nodded. "Yeah. That'll work."

**X**

** X**

** Docking Bay, Cerinian Ship**

Fox felt his ears pop as he regained his hearing. "Ah! General? You've gotta get everyone off this ship and back to Corneria."

Pepper looked up from the map. "Why? Jesus, what happened to you?"

The vulpine pointed back. "They did! Those hostiles are really powerful."

Pepper looked at Bill, who raised an eyebrow. "What did they say?"

"Something about, 'underestimating a Krazoa' or some shit like that." Fox panted. "Look, ask the others! The old one called Krystal 'daughter'."

Pepper frowned. "Krazoa?"

"Yeah."

"Christ." Pepper picked up a megaphone. "Everyone, get to your designated craft and get the hell of this hell-hole!"

Bill stood next to Fox. "Still got room on that ship of yours? We're gonna need it."

Fox smiled at his old friend. "Sure. How many you got?"

Bill gestured at the scrambling troops. "Whoever the fuck survived. We still have ships - that's not the problem - but Krazoa, damn."

"What the hell is a Krazoa?"

"Well, they're these people who believe in these spirits." Bill scratched his chin. "They're mostly telekinetics who think they draw the power from the spirits. It originated on Sauria, but spread to Cerinia. I thought it died with the planet, but, I guess not. Now, we'll be wishing it had."

Fox nodded in agreement. "Well, be seeing you Bill."

He walked to his Arwing and climbed in. Falco gave him a thumbs up from the cockpit next to him. Fox returned it.

The Arwings flew out of the bay towrads the Great Fox.

**X**

** X**

_**V.S.S. Thunderous Revenge**_

__Colonel Harrion nodded at the pair of Venomian captains who stepped into the bridge. They saluted to Gisata.

Gisata popped a grape into her mouth on her throne. "Report."

The first lizard knelt. "My lady, the Cornerian scum are retreating back to their filthy planet."

Gisata smiled at Harrion. "You have never failed me, Colonel."

Harrion took the praise with a straight face.

The lizard dipped his head. "Yes my lady, but there is something we did not expect."

Harrion heard an explosion. He dashed to the bridge window and could not believe what he saw. "What the hell?"

There was an ancient-looking mech-suit carrying a pair of energy blades was standing on the bow of the ship. It sank a blade into the steel and began to cut away at it.

Harrion tapped at the fire controls. "That thing's gonna cut straight to the hull!"

Gisata stayed his hand. "Use the Shogun mechs. We can't risk obliterating the Cerinian artifact."

Harrion frowned. "Yes ma'am."

The monkey nodded to a lizard. The Venomian hit a button and an alarm was set off through the ship.

Seconds later, Shogun battle-mechs appeared to attack the Cerinian mech. They fired concussion missiles. The enemy suit was quickly overrun by the more technologically advanced Shoguns. It skidded off the side and flew away.

Harrion was shocked. The Cerinians must have much more powerful tech than he realized. Gisata snarled. "Onwards to Corneria, then!"


End file.
